ANIME High
by MENace tenCHI
Summary: Welcome to A.N.I.M.E high. all the here students poses some abnormality that gives tham extrodinay powers. Students from all over Japan come to study and train themselves. But who said that wasn't like any other high skool.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Menchi Gardner, Jager Kaiba, Faith Valentine, Kairi Mouto, and Haku Ryu. They are students at A.N.I.M.E high the most prestigious prep school in Japan. It teaches the gifted children of our society to control their powers. Like Menchi she is a wiccen based on the earth, besides her normal spell casting abilities she can manipulate flora, fauna and even earth itself. Or Jager a pyro who can control flames. And Faith a telepath and shadow cat. Kairi a shaman, gifted with shakras, incantations and potions. Finally Ryu is a dragon tamer and an empath.  
But they aren't the only ones who go to A.N.I.M.E high. There is Yami, Yugi, Tea, Mai, Inuyasha, Kagome, Excel, Akane, Ranma, and many others. Plus there are always new students coming in.

"BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!!!!!!!" cried the alarm. Faith looked at it and muttered every curse word in her vocabulary at it as if it would make it shut up.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Faith yelled at the top of her lungs hurling the alarm at the wall. No one else in the apartment like dorm woke at the noise. Not even her roommate, Jager, flinched. The other girls in the room next to theirs in the same apartment simply mumbled and grunted their complaints. Soon their alarm went off. And blink started up.  
  
_**"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want   
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends  
(I miss you I miss you)  
(I miss you I miss you)  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness   
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted   
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight  
Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)"**_  
  
Menchi crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom and exited after finishing her business, but did not return to her own room but the one next to it. She laid down on Jager's bed right next to her and whispered "Jager!"   
"What do you want I'm sleeping here!"  
"Jager, time to get up. We start school today so get your $$ out of bed!" then she turned to the blond in the next bed. "Faith get out of bed." the blond didn't stir. 'Lord I forgot how hard it is to get this bump on an 'effing log out of bed in the morning!' she closed her eye's and made the earth where Faith's bed lay quake. The blond simply turned over. Menchi put on her mischievous smile. She walked out into the front room and knocked then opened the front door. "Hi Yami! No sorry Faith's not up yet, UMPH!!" Faith ran in the room and pushed her aside.   
"I'm gunna squish you!" Faith cried after realizing her boyfriend was not at the door, and that she had been tricked. She launched herself at Menchi and they began to wrestle while Jager watched laughing. After five minutes of headlocks and squishing a knock was heard. Jager answered the door while the other two on the floor watched.  
"Ohayoo Seto-chan!" Jager said to her brother. "Why are you here?" she asked with a confused smile.  
"Here to talk to Kairi." Seto said entering the room. Soon Kairi came in.  
"Morning everybody!" she looked around and saw Seto, and then she blushed. There she was standing in the middle of the front room in a towel and nothing else in front of her boyfriend. Next thing anyone knew she shot into her room to change. Leaving Seto totally bewildered and the 3 other girls dying of laughter on the floor. Soon they had all gotten dressed and headed down for breakfast.  
Each grade has there own color. Freshmen are light blue, sophomores are red, junior are dark blue and seniors are green. The girls wear solid colored blazers, white button-up shirts and plaid skirts with tennis shoes. The boys wear jump suits of their class color.  
The J.S.M.o.E girls are wearing red since they are sophomores and all, but each girl tweaked their unifrom to fit their persona. Jager is wearing her blazer around her waist and a long-sleeved undershirt of fishnets. Her knee-high socks had skulls at the very top and her black vans with Jack Skellington laces. Her bag had tons of patches of Jack, and her favorite bands. Faith is wearing her shirt unbuttoned revealing her undershirt, which is a wifebeater; her blazer hung over her shoulder. Her blond wavy hair flying everywhere. Menchi had her white collar flipped up, and a tie with Jack on it. She wore fishnets and socks that went to mid-calf but were slightly pushed down and high top chucks. Kairi's was wearing her uniform just like she was supposed to. Seto being a junior was wearing dark blue.   
They all walked into the dinning hall in their house to eat breakfast. Spotting the table with all their friends they headed to the line to get their food. They spotted the Malik, Marik, and Bakura sitting at the far end of the table. After saying hi and quick stories with the rest of the group the finally took a seat with the 3 Egyptians.  
"MENCHI!!!! MY LUV!!!" Marik screamed at the top of his lungs, attracting the attention of the whole dinning hall. "WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN?"  
"Not here" she replied slyly to him. She took her seat next to Malik and made Jager sit next to Bakura. Yes, she made her because otherwise Jager wouldn't have. Not because she's scared of him, no no noooo, because Jager has the biggest crush on him. "So what did you guy's get arrested for this summer?" Menchi asked. She was at camp while the rest of the group got to spend the holiday at Kaiba mansion. Well not just her, her mother made Tea, her older sister, go to.  
"Nuuuthing" said Bakura with a sly smile.  
"Okay, ya, sure just keep telling your self that." She replied with a laugh.  
"No seriously they haven't gotten arrested. Yet" Ryu appeared right beside her.  
"Hi to you to. So what did you do?" she said.  
"They blew up a car, tipeed 5 other houses, mooned 34-no 35 people, and got kicked out of every store we went to." said Jager with a smile.  
"Everyone I want to introduce you to some people." Yugi said as he finally appeared at the table. None of the J.S.M.o.E or the egyptians sitting with them looked up to see the new comers, if they did one of them might've had a heart attack. "Everyone this is Yukina, Hiei, Yusuke, Kazuma a.k.a Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko and-" Yugi was cut off by a chorus of shrieks "MENCHI!!!" Menchi eye's widend. She swallowed her food then turned slightly to face the source.  
"Keiko, uhhh Botan. HI!!" her smiled faultered, but was spared a another by something even worse. Kikyo came walking up with all her cronies behind her. Her face was malicious as ever. Spotting the on coming threat Jager, Faith, Kairi, Malik, Marik, Menchi, and Bakura's face hardend. They all watched as she stopped right near the end of the table.  
"Well isn't it the rich brat, blond ho, wanna be rock star and the preppy smart ass with their porcupine, the crossdresser and the egyptian albino." Kikyo said acidly.  
"Hi Kikyo, how was your hooker's anoninmus meeting?" said Kairi with just as much spite.  
"Hey Kikyo I think your boob just deflated." said Malik, he was in no way shape or form a crossdresser. "And your ass too."  
"Here I can help with that." said Jager she pulled out her safety pin of doom (Light comes down from no where and illuminates the safety pin) and walked over to Kikyo and shoved it straight into her air bra deflating it. All Kikyo could do was stare at her.  
"I think you need some help. I don't think your push up bra is helpling." said Kairi as she strolled around the table and pulled on Kikyo's shirt and dumped her bowl of oatmeal down her shirt.  
"And those butt inhancers look really fake. Here's some new ones." Faith took her waffles and squished on Kikyo's butt making her gape even more.   
"And this is just because I hate you." Menchi walked over and dumped her milk on Kikyo's head. Everyone just stared awestruck at the scene infront of them. Jager grabed her stuff and waved bye to everyone while Menchi, Kairi, and Faith followed her.

Following the J.S.M.o.E:  
  
"How long 'til she blabs and we get detention?" said Faith who had stole a dounut off her own plate before making her exit and was now shoving in her mouth.  
"She wont blab it'll make it look like we got to her, even though we did, it would make her look very bad." said Kairi while finishing off her coffee and binning the styrafoam cup.  
"OK lets refrase that, how long 'til we get busted by a sensei?"   
"We wont get busted." said Menchi who had been listening to her mp3 player. "No one else has a complaint to file against us, only Kikyo and like Kairi said she wont squile it will hurt her non-exeisting image." Menchi finished as they walked into the court yard.  
"So what do we all have this morning?" said Jager. "I got biology with Gomez Sensei."  
"I have algebra 2 with Grebel Sensei. How 'bout you?" asked Menchi   
"Biology with Jager" said Faith and Kairi at the same time  
"NO! That ain't fair!" cried Menchi.  
"Sorry" said Kairi. She looked at Menchi with her famous puppy eyes that not even Seto could resist.  
"Don't worry. I'll just mold in math while you all get to torture Gomez Sensei." Menchi sighed. BRRIING!!!  
"We'll if I'm not mistaken that is the boredom bell. So were off, check ya later" said Jager as she, Faith and Kairi headed towards the science building. Menchi waved bye and headed in the opposite direction. Menchi managed to walk to the math building and find her class and seat in record time. She sat in the front away from the teachers desk.

Menchi: well I will leave it here. I promis to get the next chapter up in the next coming week its summer vacation so I should have some spare time.

YamiAoi: you better you have alot of other stories to update too. And some to post Hikari.

Menchi: I KNOW! quit rubbing it in my face.


	2. Period 1 & 2

Menchi: Wow I got reviews!!! jumps around like a maniack I love thoes who gave reviews!!!! Thank you!!! Thank you!!!  
  
Yami Aoi: Calm the hell down! Your acting like you've never gotten reviews before.  
  
Menchi: Shut up you really have issues you know that!  
  
Yami Aoi: Only cause I'm your Yami, Hikari smile innocently  
  
Menchi: No wonder I'm so messed up smacks head Duh! It's all your fault.  
  
Yami Aoi: Stop babling ok. We get it you have issues will you please just get on with the story!  
  
Menchi: In due time. I will reply to the readers reviews I have recieved at the end of each chapter. Scouts honor!  
  
Yami Aoi: You're not a scout.  
  
Menchi: So?  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! NADA! ZILCH! Except Menchi and thats it!!! Ryu, Jager, Faith and Kairi belong to their respective owners. (This disclaimer is dedicated to Theatre of War who reminded me to put this in. I completly forgot to put this in last chapter. I'm so bright )

* * *

Chapter 2: Periods 1 & 2

* * *

Menchi managed to get a good seat near the front of the room away from the teacher. She dug through her bag looking for her glasses. No one really knew she wore glasses usually she used contacts. During the summer she stopped using them because they were to much trouble. Her friend Haruko came in and sat behind her as they bell rung. The door opened again and guess who comes in? Shuiichi Minamino. Menchi hadn't noticed otherwise she would've had a heart attack. He looked slightly flustered. He had gotten lost on his way to class and he had to run so he could be on time. His eyes were drawn to the to girl who were sitting in the front right corner of the room, he recognized one of them at once. 'Menchi? Is that really you?'  
  
Switching to say ohayoo to Jager, Kairi and Faith:  
  
"Kaiba, Jager!" called Gomez Sensei. Jager, Faith and Kairi had managed to get seat with Kagome, Ryou and Akane. Naraku leaned on the counter behind the teacher he waved to the five who han managed to get seats in the back of the room. (I think Naraku is cool. So I'm gunna make him cool. Though I think he acts like a bastered in Inuyasha.) Since he is a seniour he had chosen, instead of having a free period, to be Gomez's T.A. first period. "Kaiba, Jager!" Gomez called again. Jager just sat there staring off into space, Faith pinched her to get her to come back to reality.  
"OUCH!" Jager cried socking Faith in the arm.  
"I think a simple here or present would have done the trick." Gomez laughed "Mouto, Kairi!"  
"Prese-" Kairi was cut off by the fire alarm. Everyone began to evacuate the room they ran into Kikyo on the stairs. She tried to push Faith down the stairs.  
"I think we shou-AWWW" Faith cried. She managed to grab the handrail and Ryou's sleeve to keep herself from falling down the rest to the stairs to the landing 20 feet below. When they reached the landing Jager whiped around.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!" Faith screamed to Kikyo. "What the hell?! Where you trying to kill me?"  
"Ooop's I'm sorry, NOT!" said Kikyo who pushed passed Kagome.  
"Hey watch it you slut! Just cause your a juniour doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch. I can't believe Naraku is still going out with you." said Kagome who looked utterly digusted.   
"I can't believe Inuyasha is still can come near you."  
"If you are done trying to kill Faith I wanted to say something." Kairi smiled sweetly. "Do you dress in the dark?" Kikyo looked completely confused. "Cause your skirt is tucked into your thong and everyone can see your ass" with that Kairi turned around and finished going down the last flight of stairs with Ryou. Jager, Kagome, and Faith burst out laughing they all turned and began to descend the stairs and head to the football field.

Back to Haruko and Menchi:  
  
"So how was your summer? Another summer of distruction and action and other stuff?" asked Haruko as Menchi's class evacuated and headed to the football field.  
"Nope. Spent all summer at a camps for the arts. I met this guy total dream. Artistic, smart, cute, and uses his brian for more than video games." said Menchi.  
"So are you saying me and Malik and Marik don't" asked Ryu who appeared out of thin air with the brother's Ishtar.  
"No she didn't you nosiy twits." said Haruko who shifted her bass strap. She poked Menchi who laughed and adjusted her guitar strap which was digging into her shoulder. "So does this guy have a name?"  
"Menchi I never thought you were one for gossip" said Malik who now placed his arm around Menchi's shoulder.  
"Malik get your hands off my onna!" cried Marik. Haruko looked like she was about to rev-up her bass and knock Malik out. Menchi and Haruko have been friends since 6th grade and Menchi is the only one who knows that Malik and Haruko have a crush on each other. Knowing that the alien standing next to her would kill her if she told Menchi decided to keep her trap shut.  
"Both of you shut your traps! Any way who is this guy?" asked Haruku  
"His name is Shuiichi Minamino a.k.a Kurama."  
"So! What does he look like?"  
"Red hair, emerald green eye's, about six foot something and yeah"  
"Oh how cute does he sound!" Haruko raised an eyebrow  
Unknownly someone else was listening to what they were saying. The very subject of their conversation was able to hear everything they were saying. Kurama kept a safe distance from the two girls but just close enough to hear what they are saying.   
"You girls stay close. Someone is following us." said Ryu who had felt Kurama's presence.  
"Hello dumbass there are tons of people following!" said Haruko as they got onto the field.  
"We are kinda going to the same place so I do understand that someone would follow us. Check you all later gunna go find the rest of the gang." said Menchi seizing Ryu's and draging him and Marik with her.  
"What are you doing? Why didn't you grab Malik?" asked Marik. Menchi just shrugged her shoulder and headed off to find Jager and the rest. After a while aimlessly wandering around they found them. Marik jumped on Bakura and Ryou who went splat on the ground. They found Jager standing with Faith who manged to jump into Yami's arm's just in time before Marik played sumo wrestler smack down. Seto had his arm's around Kairi holding her whispering something into her ear.  
"Awww how cute!!" Menchi cooed at the couple which earned her a death glare from Seto, which she disregarded, and a middle finger from Kairi. "I feel loved!" Menchi said as she hooked arms with Jager.  
"Your touched in the head you do know that, right?" Seto asked wraping his arms around her waist.  
"You smell did you KNOW THAT?!" cried Jager for arguments sake.  
"Yes I think he does. And he smells good. Do you have a problem with that?" Kairi said finally speaking.  
"Yes, wait short pause Yes." Jager smiled as she and Menchi flopped on the grass where Bakura, Ryou, and Marik were. "CHICKEN!" Jager cried randomly. Everyone laughed as Jager began to hum the chicken song as she pulled out her notebook and wrote something down before putting it away again.  
"Do you mind if we sit with you?" said Yukina who appeared with all her friends.  
"Go right ahead we don't own the grass. Seto might though." answered Jou with a smirk who looked over at Seto.  
"Not this one" Seto retorted every one but the YuYu gang began to crack up. Menchi was the first one to recover. She moved her guitar to her lap and began to play a random song. Everyone got accomodated. Keiko looked at Menchi who waked Marik's hand away from her guitar.  
"Menchi" Keiko called.   
"Hai!" Menchi answered back.  
"What happend between you and Kurama the day before camp ended?" she asked innocently. Menchi froze she could feel everyone staring at her. Little did she know Kurama, standing a few feet away from her, froze as well listening intently for her answer. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Keiko you fucker! You are totally fucking me over! FUCK!' Menchi cursed mentally, a lot. Before she could answer though Faith butted in.  
"Who is Kurama?" looking confused. Menchi looked around for some friendly face. She didn't find one.  
"This guy Me-me-chan fell for over the summer. I think they had a fling, but I'm not sure. She wont give me a straight answer." said Tea who appeared with Yugi who was just smiling. "Just ask Kurama. Me-me-chan wont say a thing. I've been giving her hell since we got home. She ain't spilling."  
"Don't call me that!" Menchi growled while turning red.  
"Why? Cause only Shuii-kun can call you that." Tea daunted. Menchi took a deep breath removed her guitar and handed it to Jager. Then she stood the next thing anyone knew she was going tackle Tea. Marik managed to catch her around her waist she managed to knock him in the gut making him drop her. She charged at Tea only to be stoped by Hiei.  
"You might want to stop." said Hiei.  
"Why the fuck should I do that?"   
"Your Shuii-chan is standin behind you."  
"Ha ha funny. He doesn't go here." Menchi said with a smirk.  
"Look behind you." Hiei said matching Menchi's smirk with his own.  
"Fine" Menchi turned around and looked. Guess what? There was Kurama standing there, this made Menchi turn as red a beat. "Fuck" Menchi cursed out loud. "Keiko"  
"Hai Menchi" Keiko said timidly.  
"I hate your fucking guts right now! No one tells me shit anymore do they?!" Menchi cried. With that Menchi grabed her stuff and stormed off.  
"Wow your cute!" Faith said as she looked him up and down earning her a stiff glare from Yami. "What?"

And here comes 2nd period:  
  
After ditching the rest of the fire drill on the field Menchi headed to the choir room. Her second class was chamber. She entered the room and began playing her guitar until people began to arrive. She stoped but people like her friends Kimmy and Hannah kept telling her to play so she did. Menchi played 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch. The whole choir was soon gathered in the room listening and readying themselves for for practice.   
"WARM UP SCALE'S! Humming first." yelled Moore Sensei evryone raced to their spots on the riser's. Kikyo finally came in followed by a very moody Miroku. They took their places on the risers. Kikyo's was over in the 1st saprano section one person over from Faith. Miroku was diagonal to Menchi's who was standing next to a bass by the name of Josh. Which made him stand directly next to Jager.  
"Since I'm not going to start with the music for the winter concert yet. Let just get those voices back in tune. Each of you are to pick a song to sing out of the ones here on the piano. No duets. The other copy is for the piano player." Moore Sensei said.  
"Who's playing piano this year?" a boy by the name of Patrick standing in the same row as Jager only all the way on the other side of the risers asked. The piano player from last year had been a seniour and graduated last June.  
"Oh Hai! Everyone I have found us a new piano player! Shuiichi come here and inrtoduce yourself." with that Menchi mentally smaked herself several times. She should have known he would pick choir for his elective. Not that she was mad at him she just totally made herself look like an idiot infront him. She was in no mood to be near anyone. Soon everyone picked their song and began to reherse it. Faith choose 'Somewhere That's Green' from the musical 'The Littleshop of Horrors'. Jager decided to sing 'Come What May' from 'Moulin Rouge'. Menchi managed to get 'When Your Good to Mama' from 'Chicago'. Kikyo managed to knock almost evryone out of the way so she could pick first. She grabed that song that Celine Dion sang for 'Titanic', whatever it's called.   
"Menchi!" cried Faith in exasperation. She and Jager had been trying to get answers out of Menchi for half an hour. "Why the hell wont you tell us? We are your best friends. YOU SHOULD TELL US THESE THINGS!" Jager laughed at Faith's outburst. Menchi just shook her head and and continued to do her math homework.  
"Menchi! It's your turn. Come." Menchi stood at the teacher's request. She walked over to the piano Kurama was sitting there cracking his knuckles. "What are you singing?" asked Moore Sensei as he wrote down her name.  
"When Your Good to Mama. My voice is still an alto. I have been practicing this summer and I would rather have you correct me when I am finished." she smiled. Moore Sensei smiled back, he handed the piano music to Kurama. He looked it over it and set it on the stand.  
"Whenever you are ready." Kurama said readying himself. Moore Sensei simply nodded his head tell her to start.  
** "Ask any of the chickies in my... Pen  
They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother... Hen  
I love them all and all of them love me  
Because the system works! The system called   
RECIPROCITTTTTTTTYYYYYYYY"** Menchi held out the last note bring it up then droping her voice really low. Kurama smiled as she sang. He loved the sound of her voice.   
**"I got a little motto,  
Always see's me through  
When you're good to mama,  
MAMA'S good to you!"** she continued earning her an evil glare from Kikyo. 'If she think's that she is getting the new boy she has another thing coming' thought Kikyo. Menchi finished her song Moore Sensei nodded and she went back to being badgered by Faith. He then called Kikyo's cronie Yura to come sing.  
"Shuiichi why don't you take a break. I'll play for the next few." said Moore Sensei as he shooed Kurama away from the piano. Before he could get far Miroku and Hojo came forward.  
"SO! Your the new guy all the girl's are talking about. I'm Miroku this is Hojo." Miroku guided to the far side of the risers. "So what is the deal between you and Menchi?" Kurama smirked and looked at Menchi then back to Miroku. Yura went back to sit down and Kikyo came to the piano.  
"I believe that is none of your of your concern. And how did you find out?" Kurama replied.  
"My fieance, Sango, told me. She heard it from Kagome. Who heard it from Inuyasha. Who heard it from Rin. Who heard from Sesshomaru who went to camp with you. Where he heard it from Keiko and Botan, whoever they are. Long grape vine, though I've heard of longer." Miroku laughed at his own "brillance" and patted Kurama on the shoulder. 'Note to self: Tell Botan and Keiko that I hate them at the moment. And kill Yusuke and Kuwabara' thought Kurama as he turned to stare at the piano when his thought's were interupted by Kikyo's singing.  
**"Late at night, I see you. I FEEEEELLLL!"** Kikyo hit a note that made everyone cringe. Sesshomaru, who had come in to pick up attendence sheets, ducked back out of the room in pain. Kikyo stopped singing and looked around only to see three people doubled over in laughter. Her eye's glared at them as if they would stop when they saw her. She was wrong all she did was make Jager and Faith laugh harder. Just then the bell rang. Everyone bolted for break.  
"Hey baka kintsue!" shouted Hiei who was standing with Yugi, Yukina, Tea and Kuwabaka. (I don't like Kuwabara very much, can you tell?) "We're heading over to sit with Yugi and his baka onna's friends. You coming?" Kurama looked at Hiei and knew if he said no Hiei would turn him into ash.  
"Calm down Jaganshi. I coming." as he jogged over to them. They walked to the library and headed up the stairs when Yugi who was heading the pack moved against the wall and motioned for the others to do the same. Just then Joey came tumbling down the stairs.  
"CALM DOWN KAIRI!" cried a voice.  
"Oh hey Yugi! Itai! That hurt. Yugi did you know that your sister hits really hard." said Joey when he sat up.  
"No, but I think Yami might why don't you ask him." said Yugi as he and the rest finally reached the roof of the library. They saw Kairi now talking with Seto and Duke.   
"AAAAAAHHH!! BAKURA! MARIK! STOP!" cried Faith who was being held above their heads. The two egyption were twirling themselves around in circles with Faith still in the air. Marik triped sending Bakura to the ground and Faith flying into Yami. When she looked at him he looked slightly winded. She didn't care, she lifted her head and kissed him. Kurama looked at Menchi, Jager, Ryou and Malik who where sitting down on the floor laughing like maniacs. Bakura managed to pick himself off the floor. He waltzed over to the others and slung Menchi over his shoulder. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Kurama saw he was heading towards him. When he was about five feet away Bakura switched to carrying Menchi bridal style and looked Kurama dead in the eye.  
"CATCH!" just then he tossed Menchi to Kurama. Sending them both onto the floor. Kurama noticed after they had hit the floor Menchi was clutching his shirt with her hands and sounded like she was crying. She shook her hair out of her face and... She was laughing!  
"GEEEBUS CHRIST! Are you trying to kill us!?" Menchi said finally letting go of Kurama's shirt, she was breathing in and out very hard. She put her hand over her chest. She looked to see sho she had landed on. "Hi." she said her smile faltered. "Sorry about that. You ok?" she said while she stood up. He nodded his head as he took the hand she offered.  
"AWWWW! Me-me-chan." cooed Tea, Menchi turned to face her sister.  
"OK THAT IS IT! You're going down bitch!" with that Menchi went for Tea's thoat. Tea jumped behind Tristan for protection. Which really wasn't nessacery because Kurama had grabed Menchi around the middle in attempt to stop her from commiting murder.  
"You afraid of being embaressed infront of Shuii-kun?" Tea giggled while still hiding behind Tristan. With that Kurama released Menchi and let her charge at Tea. Tea screamed bloody murder and ran for it. "HELP!" she scream Menchi as she pinned Tea to wall while everyone watched. "Menchi let me go or I'll tell what happend to both of you during the summer." Tea managed to get out before Menchi could do or say a thing. Then the bell rang Menchi let her go and gave her a death glare. Menchi then grabed her stuff and left without another word. She walked down the stairs with Jager.

* * *

Menchi: Another chapter down!  
  
YamiAoi: And a bunch more to go!  
  
Menchi: Shut up your ruining my self-esteem!  
  
YamiAoi: Whatever! Answer your reviews now so I can go back to my soul room!  
  
Menchi: Fine. Fine. Fine!  
  
Reviews Answered=  
  
**Theatre of War:** Thank you for reminding me to put in the disclaimer. (Glomps Theatre of War) I know stockholm syndrome is a tight ass song. The jump suits are like the one's Yusuke and Kuwabara wear except in a sorted colors. I like torturing Seto it's funny! Marik is the one with long blond hair that is spiked up and is the Yami. Malik his hair is left down and is the Hikari. Waffle butt inhancers were Jager's idea, I think. And the J.S.M.o.E is Menchi, Jager, Faith, Kairi, and Ryu's band. It stands for Jack Skellington's Minion's of Evil. THANK YOU!  
  
**Hakudoshi-chan:** Thank you! KIKYO MUST DIEEE! Begins to laugh hysterically Ooop's   
  
**Dark-Autumn: **Jager I actually updated about time too huh! Soon enough for you?  
  
Menchi: Ok I'm done THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!.   
  
YamiAoi: Quit shouting!  
  
Menchi: Fine! (Stomps off)  
  
YamiAoi: Menchi is going to make a contest. Who ever can recomend the most readers (who review) to read this story she will give your OC a guest shot for a while in the story. This contest starts on July 4th and will end July 31.  
  
Menchi: Thank you Aoi. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Ja ne.


	3. No Comment

Menchi: Hey everybody!!!

Everybody: Hi author Menchi!!!

YamiAoi: Ok I'm not gunna say a thing.

Menchi: You just did.

YamiAoi: rolls her eye's

Menchi: So I've had a major case of writters block points over to the huge piece of concrete still in the way between her and her muse. Then she kick's it. Piece of shitaki mushroom's

YamiAoi: What do mushrooms have to do with anything?

Menchi: Don't know, don't care.

YamiAoi: Quit stalling! Just get this chapter over with!

Menchi: SUCH A WINER! Ok here we go. Oh yeah review's will be answered at the end of this chapter.

YamiAoi: Like always

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. Nothing at all! Only Menchi. Ryu, Jager, Faith and Kairi belong to their respective owners. Other then that I own nothing besides a few DVD's and a Kurama keychain and Yup that is it.

Chapter 3: No Comment

''Tea is such a bitch!" said Menchi as she and Jager headed toward their classes "I don't even know how in seven hell's we are related. Why Kami-sama?! Why Ra?! Why did you curse me with such a nit wit for a sister? Why huh?" She lifted her head up to the sky in a begging manner. "Why? What did Aoi do in our past life that I had to pay for it?"

_/Don't you dare blame this on me. That is not my fault./ _said Aoi as she mentally scolded her hikari.

_I wasn't asking you. And STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!!! _ contested Menchi.

"MENCHI!!" screamed Jager when she didn't answer. Menchi shook her head and looked at Jager. "Spacing or is it Aoi again?" as she felt for her own sennen item making sure it was still there.

"Aoi was being nosy." she mentally stuck her tongue out at Aoi.

"So WHAT DID happen?" Jager asked hopping that Menchi would tell her since no one was around but her and Menchi. Menchi looked at her with a blank face.

"You tell no one!!! If anyone finds out about this I'll tell Bakura th-." Menchi was cut off by Jager's hand.

"When I move my hand you have to spill." then she moved her hand.

"No time bell rang and were gunna be late. I'll tell you at P.E." she looked at Jager who turned into the foreign language building.

"You better!!!!!!" she yelled when she reached the door. Menchi just continued to walk to biology.

Kurama and Bakura:

"This is an A.P. class and will contiain college level work. You slack in this class you fail." said the teacher while Bakura stared off into space. He really didn't care he was really bored.

/_Hikari!!! I'm bored._/ Ryou heard his yami buging him through their mind link.

_I'm sorry to hear that unfountunatly I don't have the time to entertain you._ Ryou said while attempting to pay attention to his geometry class. Faith who was sitting next to him poked him. _Bakura I'm busy I'll see you later_ with that Ryou shut off his mind link. Bakura looked around the room. He saw Tea, Meryle, and Shampoo gossiping in a corner. Seto was speaking with Legato. Then his eye's adverted to Yuki and Tohru who were doing the worksheet that had been handed out. Bakura then turned his head to look at Kurama who was sitting in then next row reading.

"Kurama?" said Bakura getting his attention. Kurama's green eye's looked up from his book. "There's a party this friday at the C house dorm. You in. I asked Hiei he said no and we need three more people to come to fill the invitation." Bakura had told everyone the day before but he could only bring 15 and he was short 3.

"I'm not sure." Kurama looked to front of the room. "Whose coming?" he said looking Bakura in the eye.

"Let's see" Bakura said pulling out a list fron his binder. "Besides me. My hikari, the brothers Ishtar, Yuki, Kyo, Vash, Miroku, and Inuyasha thats the boys. The girls are Jager, Faith and Menchi. And I can only bring 15 people. So?" Bakura said while looking at the board. "SHIT!" he cursed. "I didn't now this crap was due today. What's it on?" he asked Kurama.

"Ancient Egypt" Bakura then smiled and blasted through the sheet in a minute flat. "I think I might. I'm not quite sure. I might have football practice and-" Kurama tried to reason his way out of going.

"No practice. I'm on the team too. We don't start 'til next monday. It's a break so we don't kill ourselves trying to juggle school. But persoanlly I really don't care. I'd much wrather be tackling people then homework." as he put his feet on the desk and crossed his arms. "Any way all the guys coming are on the football team so it's a nice way to get in with the team." said Bakura put his head down on the desk keeping his eye's on Kurama. "C'mon Menchi will be there and I'll make sure wear's something skimpy." just then Kurama blushed and Bakura smirked.

"Why would you do something like that?" Kurama stammered. Bakura put his hand on his chin and gazed at the fox.

"Come on. It's totally obvious that you two are head over heels for each other. Wait, is that even possible?" Kurama attempted to look calm and collected, but failed miserabley. Bakura laughed out loud, attracting too much attention from the rest of the class. Shampoo stared in their direction before abandoning her conversation and heading over to the boys.

"Shampoo wants to know whats going on?" Both boys stared at her before Kurama answered.

"Um, did you get question number three?"

In French with Jager:

Meanwhile, in Jager's third period class, French, the black-haired girl in question was thumping her head repeatedly on the wall behind her. The teacher was droning on-and-on in French, which Jager understood completely, but had heard it the year before. And to make matters worse she had to sit near Kikyo. Soon the teacher handed out homework which just made Jager cringe. _Why Ra did you invent homework?_

_/For the same reason he let there be torture/_ replied Riku while lounging around in her soul room.

_Homework is torture you ninny_ said Jager before shutting the mind link.

"Spacing again Kaiba? You really should get that head of your's examened." said Kikyo with a smirk.

"The little voice's in my head are SCREAMING! To me to tell you that- YOU'RE UGLY!" cried Jager while the rest of the class laughed. Before Kikyo could get a word out the bell rang and Jager was long gone.

"KAIBA!!!!"

To Menchi and Yami's 4th period:

"Senorita Gardner! Hola, mucho gusto verte." said Mendel Sensei.

"Hola Senor Mandel." said Menchi as she took a seat in very back corner. Someone tapped her shoulder she turned to see the former pharoah. "Ohayoo Yami." greeted Menchi.

"Hi" as he ploped down in the seat next to her. Menchi looked at the usually more composed Yami. "I didn't have coffee. Caffine give me personallity." said Yami dropping his on head his desk. Just then Kurama walked in and looked around. Menchi spotted him and turned slighly red. "Menchi, you're blushing." said Yami when he finally sat up, which in turn made her turn even more red. He turned to look in the direction Menchi was looking and saw Kurama and waved to him. Kurama saw him and Menchi and began to walk towards them. It took Menchi a few seconds to register what Yami had done and when she did she punched Yami's shoulder.

"Don't call him over here!" she hissed wide eye'd. Yami simply turned to greet Kurama.

"Hello Kurama" said Yami as Kurama took the seat infront of Yami and diagonaly across from Menchi.

"Konnichi wa Yami, Ohayoo Menchi." he said after he was seated he looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Kurama." said Menchi as she smiled back and turned away trying to hide her blush. Then the class started saving Menchi from any more embarassment.

Hiei's 4th period:

Hiei sat there staring at the front of the room he wanted scream. Yes math wasn't one of his strong points, but why stick him in a room with a bunch of half wits. The teacher was going over some trianlge or another. Hiei simply leaned back and fell asleep. Soon he was awoken rudely by Kuwabara.

"Hey shrimp! Wake up!" he said while shaking him. Hiei opened one eye and kicked him.

"And why should I do that?" said Hiei as he reaccomadated him self in his seat.

"'Cause it's time to have lunch."

LUNCH TIME!:

In the time it took everyone to arrive on the top of library Kairi slapped Joey four times, Menchi and Seto had delivered at least seveteen death threats each, and Faith had managed to steal food from everyone including Hiei. Malik, Bakura, and Marik had arrived with a bang. Well it was more of a crash.

"CRASH!!!" then Marik came running up the stairs and dove toward Menchi and Faith. They soon noticed Bakura and Malik coming up the stairs Malik was trying to stop Bakura from coming up any further. He looked p.o'ed to the extreme. Jager was standing across from Faith and toed Marik with her shoe. He looked up and smiled. He jumped up and put his arm around her. When Bakura saw this he began to charge for Marik's neck. Malik couldn't hold him back and got sent to the floor. Menchi intervened just in time. She whispered something in his ear making him calm down.

"Well nice start to a new year Bakura." said Mai as she sat next to Tea. "Trying to kill your friends how orignal." she tossed her hair in that classic Mai way.

"PAY UP!!!" Menchi cried as she walked over to Duke and Tristan. "I told you both lunch time. You really thought Mai could go 2 day's without insulting Bakura. C'mon you got to do better than that." she said as she collected her money.

"MENCHI!" cried Tea. "Give them back there money!" Tea looked appauled, Menchi looked suprised.

"No." Menchi said simply and huffed at her.

"I said do it." Tea stood up trying to assert her self. Everyone was looking seeing if Menchi would. Those who don't know her looked on in anticipation the others waited to see what Menchi would say.

"Since when do I, Menchi Isabela De Almo Gardner, listen to you, Tea Anzu De Almo Gardner, when you tell me to do stuff?" Menchi turned her head as if thinking. "NEVER!" Menchi then walked over to her stuff and put the money away.

"Don't make me call mom!" cried Tea as she looked straight at Menchi.

"Why the hell do you care?" said Duke as he put his wallet away.

"Because both you and Tristan owe me forty bucks and if you pay her you can't pay me!" she said as she crossed her arms. Everything after that went smoothly. Well for a while anyway.

"Hey Shuuuuiiiichiiii luuuuuuuve." said Kikyo as she finished climbing the stairs. Kurama looked over to her and lifted an eyebrow. "Here you are. What in the seven hells are you doing here?"

"Hiding from you is my guess." said Menchi as she began to strum her guitar. Kikyo shot her glare. She went and draped her self over Kurama's shoulder. Her low cut shirt was revieling to much for her own good. "Kikyo! Put those away no one wants to see that!" butted in Menchi again. Kikyo looked at her again and stood up.

"Back off Gardner this has nothing to do with you!" she hissed as she turned back to Kurama.

"Yes it does." said Jager as she walked over and got in Kikyo's face.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're in my face." Menchi came to stand up next to Jager. "Now you have 2 seconds to get the fuck out of my face. Or you wont have one." said Menchi as she took a step foward looking Kikyo dead in the eye. What happened next no one exspected. Kikyo hand came out of nowhere and slapped Menchi. Everyones mouth hung open. Menchi opened her eye's slowly and looked at Kikyo who had a smug look on her face.

"You liked that didn't you?" said Kikyo her smirk growing.

"You hit like a five year old sissy." said Menchi then she knocked Kikyo's lights out. Kikyo didn't feel herself hit the floor. Kurama looked at both girls in suprise. Menchi went back to sit where she was before. Everyone watched while Yura and Kagura draged Kikyo down the stairs.

"Hiissssss, cat fight" said Yusuke into Kurama's ear. "Over you, too." Kuwabara laughed at that and gained everyone's attention.

"Don't inflait his head." said Hiei who was sitting on the edge of the wall looking over the courtyard. "I think it's stupid."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!!!" cried Menchi as she threw an apple at Yusuke nailing him straight in the head sending him flying forward onto Kuwabara's lap. Kuwabara through Yusuke off in horror. Menchi glared at them her face stone cold. "You need to learn something before this year continues." She said as she stood up and began backing Yusuke and Kuwabara into a corner. "I have a very bad temper. And when my temper goes off I get violent. Now there are 2 things that will happen when I get that way. One, I will take my anger out on the source. Two, which is worse than the first, my yami will shut me into my soul room and she will deal with you. Now if you think I'm a bitch you haven't seen nothing yet. Ask anyone hear whose had Aoi let loose on them. It ain't pretty. There are 2 people who can save you from an early grave. Yami" said Menchi as she pointed in his direction. "But that is if he see's fit. Two is Shihilou, Ryu's yami. Shy doesn't play games and doesn't take bribes so don't try it." Menchi was now inches from the boys. "You've. Been. Warned!" she snapped. Everyone watched her as she turned and went to sit down.

"Menchi did you HAVE to be that mean to explain that to them?" said Ryou while looking at terrified Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Yes. If I'm not they wont believe me." said Menchi as she grabbed her bag of chip's from Faith grip. "MINE!"

"Posessive much" said Faith as she watched Menchi offer chips to Jager and Malik. "Why do they get some?"

"Cause we are special" said Jager.

"Hey Kurama what happend between you and Menchi this summer? I've been hearing things." asked Mai as she leaned in close letting her cleavage show even more. Kurama blinked mildly as he took a bite out of his apple. He then took a swift gllance at Menchi and then reverted his eye's back to Mai. He took a breath in and prepared himself to speak.

"No comment." was all he said. Menchi, Jager, Kairi, Bakura, Yami, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Faith burst out laughing. Hiei smirked at Mai's failed attamept.

Menchi: Another chappy done!!!!

YamiAoi: It only took you forever.

Menchi: Thanks for the vote confidence.

YamiAoi: It wasn't one.

Menchi: I know it wasn't I was being sarcastic. Well anyways time for reviews.

**DarkAutumn: **I know. It's cause I'm cool like that. Yeah I couldn't resist putting Hannah, Josh and Kimmy in there too. I think I might put the rest of the chickens in there to.

**TiTa: **Thanks! Sorry it took so long

**Theater of War: **Yes there are two. Being loved is a great feeling ain't it.

**Lin: **I know this isn't soon, but I updated!


End file.
